Diga Adeus
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Ice&Poison o encontro dos desencontros...


**Disclaimer:**

**- Saint Seiya não me pertence, eu sei que você também fica triste ao ler isso.**

**- Fic Yaoi. Não curte, cai fora.**

**- A música 'Take A Bow' é da Madonna. Ou não, ela escreve livros infantis. Vai saber.**

* * *

**Diga Adeus**

Havia acabado de fechar as cortinas.

A luz precária da sala estar lhe encobria entre os tecidos leves e pastéis.

Havia jurado que nunca mais faria aquilo.

Mas era difícil não olhar pela janela, quando Miro descia as escadas, saindo de mais uma festa, sujo, bêbado.

Kamus apertou as cortinas entre as mãos, respirando fundo.

Houve um tempo em que ele abriria a porta. Que deixaria Miro entrar. Que deixaria Miro se curar de sua bebedeira, de suas alegrias incontidas, de suas tristezas mal guardadas.

Que existiria um Miro ali, que só ele podia ver.

Até amanhecer.

--- oOo ---

_take a bow,_

_the night is over_

_this masquerade is getting older_

_lights are low, the curtains are down_

_There's no one here_

_(There's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)_

_faça uma reverência_

_a noite acabou_

_essa máscara está ficando velha_

_as luzes estão fracas, as cortinas estão abaixadas_

_não há ninguém aqui_

_(não há ninguém aqui, não há ninguém na platéia)_

--- oOo ---

-Você é o único em quem confio, Kamus

Kamus chacoalhou o gelo em seu copo, olhando para o rapaz jogado em seu sofá.

-Eu sei, Miro.

Escorpião riu, desajeitado. A camisa meio-aberta e amarrotada brigava contra o calor e a umidade do corpo do grego, escorregando em seus ombros.

Kamus não queria perceber aquelas _coisas_. Coisas como o jeito com que o cabelo do escorpiano lhe descia molhado pela nuca, ou como ele estalava os dedos nas palmas das mãos, ou como aquele cheiro de bebida barata não conseguia encobrir o perfume agridoce dele...

Mas ele era um cavaleiro de Gelo, não uma muralha de ferro.

-Você não sabe de nada, Kamus! – riu mais alto, se levantando em direção do aquariano.

O cavaleiro engoliu em seco quando percebeu a intenção do amigo.

Era clara como água e perigosa como vinho.

-Creio que pretende então me fazer saber, não é mesmo, Miro?

Escorpião se aproximou dele, tocando seu rosto.

Aquário sabia que deveria ter tido alguma reação melhor do que simplesmente encarar com bruta seriedade os olhos dele.

Infelizmente não encontrou nenhuma.

Miro deu um sorriso no canto dos lábios, e respondeu:

-Na verdade, Kamus, você é bem mais saudável quando não sabe de nada.

--- oOo ---

_say your lines _

_but do you feel them_

_do you mean what you say_

_when there's no one around (no one around)_

_watching you, watching me_

_one lonely star_

_(one lonely star you don't know who you are)_

_diga suas falas_

_mas você as sente?_

_você quer dizer o que diz_

_quando não há ninguém por perto? (ninguém por perto)_

_assistindo a você, assistindo a mim_

_uma solitária estrela_

_(única solitária estrela, você não sabe quem você é)_

--- oOo ---

Na manhã seguinte, Kamus acordou nu em seu sofá.

Sozinho.

Passou as duas primeiras horas do dia se martirizando pelos cinco minutos de desapontamento que sentira. Ele era Kamus de Aquário! O cavaleiro de Gelo e não havia espaço dentro dele para manhãs depressivas só porque um _amante_ havia lhe deixado no meio da madrugada!

Nu em sua sala de estar!

Atordoado.

Não deveria se importar.

Era até fácil de compreender. Havia sido Miro com mais uma de suas noitadas, qual o problema? Ele mesmo sabia de cada uma delas, diretamente ditas da boca do outro.

Miro nunca dormia com ninguém.

Ele vinha e partia, porque era isso que ele sabia fazer. Onde estava a surpresa nisso?

_-Você é a única pessoa que eu confio._

Ele era Kamus.

O porto seguro de cada fim de noite.

Aquele que lhe abria as portas de sua casa, seu templo, sua vida todas as noites.

E Miro era o único a quem Kamus já havia aberto todas elas.

--- oOo ---

_I've always been in love with you_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_you took my love for granted_

_why oh why_

_the show is over - say good-bye_

_say good-bye, say good-bye_

_eu sempre estive apaixonado por você_

_eu acho que sempre soube que é verdade_

_você tocou o meu amor para ter certeza_

_porquê? oh porquê?_

_o show acabou - diga adeus_

_diga adeus, diga adeus_

--- oOo ---

Naquela tarde ele foi assistir ao treino dos cavaleiros de prata, e não tardou que cruzasse com o cavaleiro de escorpião. Alegre, rindo com os amigos numa roda perto das escadarias.

Kamus passou por longe, determinado a ignorá-lo até que o outro se desculpasse.

-Ei, Aquário! Venha ver o que Aldebaran trouxe dessa vez!

Arregalou os olhos, sentindo-se empalidecer por um segundo.

A mão de Miro ainda balançou no ar por um segundo, até voltar a brincar com um objeto qualquer que parecia lhe roubar toda a atenção.

Era o mesmo tom de voz da tarde anterior.

O mesmo olhar vazio da tarde anterior.

O mesmo Miro que ele jamais conhecera.

As risadas doíam em seus ouvidos, e Kamus se permitiu não participar daquilo. Ele não queria saber da merda de brinquedo nenhum! Ele queria entender porque diabos o escorpiano havia estragado tudo!

Porque ele podia ter ficado lá, todas as noites, quietinho, ouvindo as perícias amorosas de Miro sem nunca perceber nada.

Sem nunca saber que o amava.

Sem nunca ter que acordar e admitir isso.

Sem nunca descobrir que Miro preferia simplesmente ignorar aquilo.

-Ei, Kamus!

Aquário atravessou o pátio, sem olhar pra trás.

Não queria ouvir aquelas risadas de novo.

E ele sequer percebeu o gelo que começava a embranquecer as pedras do pátio, quando ele passou.

--- oOo ---

_make them laugh, it comes so easy_

_when you get to the part_

_where you're breaking my heart_

_hide behind your smile_

_all the world loves a clown_

_(Just make 'em smile - the whole world loves a clown)_

_faça-os rir_

_isso vem tão fácil_

_quando você chega na parte_

_em que você está quebrando o meu coração_

_se esconda por trás do seu sorriso_

_o mundo inteiro ama um palhaço_

_(apenas os faça sorrir – todo o mundo ama um palhaço)_

--- oOo ---

-Acharam que você ia congelar todo mundo!

Como ele havia deixado ele entrar de novo em sua casa!

Por que ele havia aberto aquela porta mais uma vez?

-Kamus, sou seu amigo, você pode me dizer se tem alguma coisa te incomodando.

Miro se sentou no sofá, olhando fixamente para um Kamus paralisado em frente à sua porta.

-Não é nada. – se limitou a dizer, balançando a cabeça.

Foi até a janela, constatando que as luzes das outras casas já estavam apagadas. Como a dele deveria estar. Como de qualquer ser humano em sã consciência estaria naquela situação.

Pegou um copo de whiskey e se serviu.

-Kamus, senta aqui. – ouviu Miro quebrar o silêncio.

Era tão difícil assim? Simplesmente fingir que ele não estava ali?

Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá.

-O que você quer que eu escute agora, Miro?

O escorpiano sorriu, como se estivesse aliviado com o fato do aquariano finalmente falar com ele.

-Nada, Kamus. Você nunca me escuta, mesmo.

E na manhã seguinte, Kamus acordou nu em sua cama.

Sozinho, mais uma vez.

--- oOo ---

_wish you well I cannot stay_

_you deserve an award_

_for the role that you played_

_no more masquerade_

_you're one lonely star_

_(one lonely star - you dont know who you are)_

_não consigo dizer que te desejo coisas boas_

_você merece um prêmio_

_pelo papel que você desempenhou_

_sem mais máscaras_

_você é a única estrela solitária_

_(única estrela solitária – você não sabe quem você é)_

--- oOo ---

Ele perdeu a conta de quantas noites ele passou com Miro.

E todas as manhãs em que acordou sozinho.

Já não se falavam entre os corredores do Santuário. Havia uma troca amistosa de cumprimentos, alguns sorrisos amigáveis, todo cinismo e hipocrisia que mantinham a sanidade daqueles dois homens perante o papel que desempenhavam.

Eram indiferentes às noites que passavam.

Cada um com seu papel.

Com seu motivo.

Kamus acreditava que aquilo era passageiro. Que ele e Miro talvez apenas precisassem da companhia um do outro por algumas horas.

Uma necessidade tola dos seres humanos; tola e insuperável.

E ele estava certo, ele _precisava_ do veneno do Escorpião todas as noites.

E todas as manhãs.

Miro era um vício do qual ele sabia que não poderia manter.

Porque, simplesmente, o próprio Miro também se cansaria daquela brincadeira de esconde-esconde na décima-primeira casa.

Apertou o tecido da cortina mais uma vez, ordenando que mãos não tremessem.

Em vão.

Do lado de fora, um Miro sujo, bêbado e trôpego alcançava sua porta, como todas as noites.

Depois da tempestade, Kamus sempre era o porto seguro.

Mas daquela vez, ele não abriria a porta.

--- oOo ---

_all the world is a stage_

_and everyone has their part_

_how was I to know_

_which way the story goes_

_but how was I to know you'd break_

_you'd break, you'd break, you'd break_

_you'd break my heart_

_o mundo todo é um palco_

_e todo mundo tem seu papel_

_como eu ia saber_

_aonde essa estória ia parar?_

_mas como eu poderia saber que você_

_quebraria o meu coração?_

--- oOo ---

Do lado de fora, a escuridão da noite sem lua encobria o rosto do cavaleiro de Escorpião, que murmurou alguma coisa contra a porta de pedra.

Olhou uma última vez para a janela encoberta pelas cortinas de cor pálida e cinzenta, e desceu pelas escadarias até sua casa.

Kamus encostou-se contra o vidro, sem ligar para o frio que emanava de si.

-Espero que tenha dito adeus, Miro.

E apagou a luz da sala.

--- oOo ---

_I've always been in love with you_

_I guess you've always known it's true_

_you took my love for granted_

_why oh why_

_the show is over - say good-bye_

_say good-bye, say good-bye_

_eu sempre estive apaixonado por você_

_eu acho que sempre soube que é verdade_

_você tocou o meu amor para ter certeza_

_porquê? oh porquê?_

_o show acabou - diga adeus_

_diga adeus, diga adeus_

--- oOo ---

O que Kamus nunca lera nos lábios do cavaleiro de Escorpião, era uma frase rouca que se repetia no quarto escuro da oitava casa, onde um cavaleiro olhava para sua cama ainda arrumada.

Imaculada.

E ele pensou, num momento frustrante, que talvez nunca mais soubesse como dormir nela.

-Abra essas cortinas, Kamus... abra essas cortinas para nós dois.

--- oOo ---

**OWARI**

--- oOo ---


End file.
